Silver vs Nebula: Flight
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver wants to challenge a fly race against his friend Nebula. Read and Review.


**Again, another Silver and Nebula story. I don't know how long it will get out of my head. And again, Silver and Nebula are not love couples. They're like brother/sister relationship.**

**Sonic characters belong to (c) SEGA.**

**Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Seriously, Silver? No fight this time?" the blue-violet hedgehog asked, raising an eyebrow if Silver was being serious. She never thought that he would ask her to challenge to a flight race instead of a fight.

"Yes, I want a race" Silver said.

"Uh, why?" Nebula asked curiously.

"To see who's faster" Silver said.

"Have you tried racing with Rouge?" Nebula asked.

"No. But that doesn't mean anything" Silver said.

"Fine, I'll race you, future boy" Nebula rolled her eyes, though she likes challenging him most of the time.

"Yes! I'll wipe the floor with you...uh.." Silver could think of a nickname.

"Uh…..Nebs?" Nebula only had one nickname, but the other nickname that she really hates didn't suit her.

"Whatever lets go" Silver said.

Nebula grins and followed him, she didn't care if she wins or lose, it's just a game.

Both hedgehogs teleport to the savanna area where it's wide to race; African animals doing what the usually do in the wild.

"Wow. Look at the wild animals. Amazing" Nebula said.

"Don't get distracted" Silver smirked.

"Sorry. I just love non-mobian animals. Whoa, hello there, king of the jungle" Nebula saw the male adult non-mobian lion walking up to her.

Silver gets behind her, "He won't eat us will he?"

"Silver, don't move" Nebula said, she stays still as the male lion circles around them, making sure that they are no threat.

"Sorry to step into your pride, uh, Mr. Lion. We're just having a race, that's all" Nebula chuckled nervously to the lion.

The male seems to believe her as he walks away to where the lionesses are.

"Phew! For a moment there I thought we we're gonna be hedge-burger" Silver sighs in relief.

"Silver, lions only hunt zebras, gazelles, and antelopes, not hedgehogs" Nebula said.

"Still. Whatever let's go" Silver said.

As they got into their position, just to make sure that there no wild animals in the way, they count down to 3.

Then they blasted into the sky. Right now they're neck and neck.

"Ha ha! See ya!" Nebula flew faster.

"Oh no you don't!" Silver caught up.

"Impressive, Silver" Nebula chuckled, flying ahead of him as she went by him, "Phhhbbbbbttttt!" she blew raspberry.

Silver growls and flies faster, "I won't let you win again!"

"Aww…..is the future hedgehog feeling grumpy that he hates to lose?" Nebula teased, flying faster than him as she sees a tree, which can be as a finish line.

"Oh no you don't!" Silver got ahead.

Nebula got ahead of him, _'Almost there'_ in her thoughts.

_'Just a little further'_ Silver said in his thoughts.

Both tagged the tree at the same time, "I win!"

"No way I win!" Silver said.

"No I did!" Nebula said.

"Nuh uh! I won!" Silver said.

"Oh, yeah?" Nebula tackled him down, tickling his tummy rapidly.

"HAHAHAHA! Nebula stop!" Silver laughs hard.

"Coochie coochie coo" Nebula teased, tickling his chest fur.

"Nebula stop it!" Silver laughs  
"Nah, I think your laugh is cute" Nebula chuckled while tickling his chest fur, hearing his laugh.

"You're not getting away with this!" Silver flips them over and tickles Nebula's stomach.

She squealed and laughed, "HAHAHAHA!"

"Awww...is Nebs ticklish?" Silver teased now also tickling her sides.

"SILVER! HAHAHAHA!" Nebula laughs too hard, she grabs his arms to stop the tickling.

Silver still continues to tickle her.

"Coochie coochie coo" Silver teased.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY! HAHAHAH!" Nebula laughs too hard, trying to move his hands away from tickling her tummy.

"Say I win. Say it!" Silver tickles her stomach and sides.

"Never" Nebula growled, gripping his arms.

"Okay" Silver tickles her faster.

"AHH! HAHAHAHA! SILVER, I CAN'T BREATHE!" Nebula laughs.

"Say I win then" Sliver smirked.

"Hmph!" she rolls over to be on top of him, pinning his arms down.

Silver then uses his telekinesis to get her off.

Nebula eyes turned to hypnotic swirls as she tries to hypnotize him.

"Nope!" Silver gets up.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Nebula chuckled.

"Why should I let you hypnotize me?" Silver said.

"Hmm….." she tilts her head, "I wasn't trying to hypnotize you. I was making you dizzy when you look into them"

Silver crosses his arms, "Yeah right"

Nebula's eyes turned to hypnotic swirls again as she held Silver's chin up to look at her hypnotic eyes to make him dizzy when he stares at it.

Sliver then wobbles and falls on his butt groaning.

Nebula snickered, "Sorry, Silver"

"Don't do that again!" Silver growled.

Nebula smirked and put her finger on his lips to shut him up.

Silver glared and growled.

Nebula rolled her eyes and went behind him, rubbing his shoulders to help him feel relaxed and calm.

"I still won" Silver purrs.

"All right, you win, future hedgehog" Nebula rolled her eyes while rubbing his shoulders to calm him down.

"Yes!" Silver cheered.

"Happy?" Nebula said while rubbing between his upper neck.

"Yes, very" Silver grinned.

"Good" Nebula grinned back, rubbing between his neck and shoulders to make sure that he's calm.

Silver purrs and moans softly while blushing.

"I see that the future hedgehog is enjoying this" Nebula chuckled.

"Who wouldn't? Your super strength really helps your fingers drill" Silver purred.

"I know" she said, rubbing a little harder since the albino hedgehog was very tense.

Silver then said to purr louder moaning softly, "Oh right there"

Nebula giggles and rubbed at the spot he pointed, hearing him purr like a cat and feeling relaxed.

A while of giving the teenage hedgehog a massage, Nebula noticed that he fell asleep in her arms. She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, Silver" Nebula chuckled, carrying him in her arms while he's asleep and teleports home.

As they got there, Nebula brought the sleeping hedgehog to Tails' workshop.

There was Blaze sitting on the couch.

"Nebula, you're back. How'd the race go?" Blaze asked.

"It was great" the blue-violet hedgehog said as she gently lays the sleeping albino hedgehog on the couch.

As she was about to move away, Silver grabbed her arm in his sleep.

"Oh, crap" she said quietly, then sighs that she'll have to find a way to let go of her arm.

She lifts Silver's head so that she can sit on the couch and have his head on her lap while he's asleep.

Shadow smiled at this.

"Looks like I'm stuck" Nebula chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry, I gotcha" Blaze puts her hand nears his nose.

Silver nose twitches and grips Blazes arms and nuzzles it. Blaze gently lifts his head up so Nebula could get up.

"Also Shadow called asking where you were" Blaze whispered.

"I see" Nebula whispered, as she was about to get up, Silver in his sleep grabbed her arm.

"I got it" Blaze was able to have him let go.

Silver then clings to Blaze pulling her down onto the couch. Blaze blushes hard and gestures her to go before he grabs her.

So Nebula went to Shadow and they both left.

The sleeping hedgehog purred in his sleep and not letting go of Blaze.

Blaze sighs smiling, "He's so naive"

The End.


End file.
